Graduation
by roguedoll
Summary: Cobra is after a cursed raw diamond to power their newest WMD. Specialist Alison "Sprite" Hart-Burnett is a Green Shirt for the Joe team. As she takes point on her first big mission, can she stop Cobra, will she fall to the curse of the Star of Heaven, or better yet will she Graduate to become an full member of the Joe team?
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I'm still working on the other Stories… (Maybe that's why I take so long between chapters is I really have three Stories going on at all times?) This is the first story in all of them._

 _GI JOE FUN FACT- Larry Hama when he was creating Lady Jaye's background had two other names in mind Shady Lady (what?) and Sprite. I imagine that since the X-Men Character Kitty Pryde was already called Sprite and Larry was already connected to Marvel Comics at the time he knew that the name could cause some problems. But that little bit of knowledge started to get me thinking._

 _Military Stuff- I have had a few people ask me why I write Jaye so young and 'green'. I have no clue how the ranks worked back in the 80's (there was a major over haul in how rank was earned since Lady Jaye was released). Now a day a person who decided to go Enlisted with a College degree can enter the Army as a Specialist if they turn down OCS. Meaning that Jaye now would be a Joe fairly quickly after joining the Army (or she did something to lose rank.) The rest I think you can figure out._

 _Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, My universe contains so many characters that I we would be here forever... At the moment Joe is Hasbro and Sunbow Marvel is Marvel and Disney and Hawaii 5-0 is who ever owns them and Burn Notice is USA and Matt Nix_

* * *

 _Tomorrow marks the five-year anniversary of the Twelve Cities Attack. Around the world, there will be prayer vigils and memorials in remembrance of the Cobra Attacks that hit New York, Dubai, Los Angeles, Moscow, London, Paris, Berlin, Sydney, Houston, Mumbai, Tokyo, and Mexico City. The Death toll of the horrific event at last count was over ten million people, everyone in some way was touched by the incident. Authorities are advising if you take part in tomorrow events to please be alert. GI Joe, Action Force, and Red October along with Israel's new anti-terrorist unit Shinning Star all are deploying members across the globe to help with security._

 _In other news, Tony Stark is home in New York's Stark Towers. After his daring rescue, by a joint task force of Army Rangers and the Navy's Seal Team five. The Pentagon is not releasing any information on the rescue. A DOD spokesperson did confirm one death during the rescue, but, they are not releasing any names until the man's family is notified. Stark's assistant Pepper Potts released a statement to the press asking for him to have time to process the horrific events that he had been through. She did state that the Inventor is resting, enjoying shawarma and looking forward to the Easter Egg Hunt at the Playboy mansion next week. Back to you Leslie._

 _Thanks, Hector. In Entertainment News: As Starlight music transitions to Starlight Entertainment, Jerrica Benton's first big move is buying the rights to the TV show Ride. If you remember; it was the first big hit for the channel now known as the CW. Diehard fans hope that means a reunion show might be in the works. Entertainment trend watchers doubt that it's possible since Donna Dashers A-list status and Rebel Hart's disappearance from Hollywood, for what many speculated as a meth addiction, would make such a show impossible. Though NETFLIX has confirmed that they will be releasing the full shows run of five seasons on the Streaming service in August._

 _"After the Break, what is the appeal of Ghost Hunting?"_

Alison Hart-Burnett sighed she looked up from her work. Her green eyes lit up as the looked down at the ground. There, situated in the soil was a delicate piece of copper. Rolling her shoulders, she smiled to herself; this was it. She couldn't believe she was right but this was what she had been searching for the past year.

Returning back to her work; she took a small brush and began sweeping aside sand to expose the edge of the metal. As time-consuming the task was, she was able to pull a long piece of copper out of the sun-bleached earth. Noticing the shape of the artifact, and the way it was hammered she couldn't help but let out a whoop of excitement.

Carefully, she lifted it out of the earth and began examining it closer. There was etching on the blade that caught her imagination. Though faded she could make out the Eye of Horace in the metal. Then the owners mark. _Oh could they be that close?_ Dare she hope.

Looking around at the dig site; all the clues pointed in the direction to what she figured out a year ago. The placement of the sword in the tomb of an earlier pharaoh. Alison needed to look at her notes to confirm; however, she knew they had found the final resting place of the famous General Ramus."

Her body screamed when she jumped up, but she ignored it as she carefully wrapped her find in a soft cloth. Picking it up she didn't bother to hide her excitement as she made her way to the tents that they were staying in.

Outside of his tent was her professor of Archeology. She had to admit that working with Doctor Marsh on her graduate work had been an amazing experience. "I found it. The General's Khopesh ."

Unwrapping her bundle; she showed him the hooked sword. "This site is Old Kingdom everything that we have found back this up. But the Khopesh-" He was already looking through his notes. Then he looked up at her. "You don't think…"

She smiled at him. "That this is the final resting place of General Ramus?"

The older man grinned broadly pulling his glasses that were sitting on top of his head to the bridge of his nose. He started mumbling characteristics of the sword, noting the waves of the hammer, the scrolling the edge. "It's ceremonial."

"You are correct on that. But look here," Alison pointed out small chips in the blade. "This could be proof that the battle talked about in the Pharaoh's Tablet could be true. If so, the Star of Heaven might exist; and it might be here."

He looked over his glasses, "Are you sure you don't want to stay; this could be an amazing find."

"I'm afraid that I must move on. This year the open positions went to UK students and though it was close; my dual citizenship did cause a problem in procurement. But, thanks to your recommendation, I have already retained a pos..." Her smile, interrupted by…

"COOOOBBBBRRRRAAAAA."

She stopped midsentence at the battle cry of COBRA. A Terrorist organization whose purpose was world domination. Not in the name of religion or fervent political belief; but, for greed to control all the world's resources. The problem is they use those who wanted to change the world with ideology to further their purpose.

The Terrorists were making their way up the banks of the Nile at a quick clip, with their weapons drawn. A few brave souls tried to fight; but, quickly they were subdued. Alison stood rooted in place, a gnawing feeling of terror clawing at her soul.

Alison swallowed her fear; she had to gain some control of the situation. She straightened herself to her full height of five foot three inches. Before she could open her mouth the professor's weather hand on her arm stopped her. "No one else will." She said simply.

"You have our attention!" Her voice came out strong and even. Though the Scottish Brogue she tried so hard to hide was thick; she still was shocked that her voice in many ways sounded normal.

The warm hand of the Professor's slipped in to hers. "That's it, give them Hell." He smiled at her.

"You needed to go with the rest to the river." She scolded him. Motioning to where some older students and workers were helping the underclassmen race for safety further up the Nile.

"I am an old man; it's my time." His eyes scanned the crowd of blue, "I had always hoped it would be in the arms of a beautiful woman, though."

"Follow my lead; you might still get to meet that beautiful woman." She whispered squeezing his hand.

Thank God, the men in blue were so surprised to see a little slip of a girl staring them down. They looked at her confusion on their faces. One small woman facing down a horde of Cobra Troopers was unheard of. They had no clue as what to do next. She had gotten them to stop, allowing the students and volunteers to make their escape, but now what?

She didn't have to wait long for the answer to the question when a beautiful woman with inky black hair made her way through the crowd of Snakes. She seemed out of place in the Egyptian landscape in her tight black uniform with its buckles and high heeled boots. For a minute, Alison found herself wondering how she walked in the sand in those things.

The woman took in Alison as well her aquamarine eyes skimmed over her with a dismissive glare. The older woman was more interested in Doctor Marsh. "The great Professor of Egyptology, I presume." Alison found herself interested in the woman's heavily accented voice.

Before either one of them could answer, a man joined them dressed from head to foot in camouflage. He turned taking in her and the professor he didn't bother to hide his surprise. She swore under her breath. The man was an acquaintance of her father. In fact, they had worked closely together, until he had become one of the cogs in the wheel that had gotten her parents killed.

"Hello, Snake Eater." His eyes raked over her.

"It's Firefly, now!" He hissed, almost frantic. She wondered if he had any regrets in his role leaving four children orphans.

Alison had a quirk: when she became scared, she tended to run off at the mouth. "Cobra loves taking the Joe team's sloppy seconds, doesn't it?"

Firefly's brown eyes turned black with rage _. Oh, she was going to die today. It was going to be written on her tombstone: Here Lies Alison Rebeul Hart-Burnett Born July 4, 1989, March 18th, 2009 She was brave, stupid and snarky._

Firefly looked down at her, through the mask she could tell he was sneering. "The entrance to the Cave, Dr. Marsh."

Marsh went to object; but, Firefly slapped the man in the face. Alison moved to stop the younger man. "Now, Alison," she watched the traitor moved toward her. She went to dodge him, but he roughly grabbed her; pulling her into his chest. Her wrists hurt as he held onto them fast, she tried to escape; but her attempts were rewarded with a chuckle.

Franticly, she tried to pull them out of his hands, but he was able to zip tie her wrists together. Then turning her back to face him, he pulled a grenade off his vest. He held it out, so she could watch him pull the pin.

Even with his mask on she could see him smile; a chill ran up her spine as she watched him throw the small metal pin off into the camp somewhere. Firefly laughed then as he maneuvered her hands to close around the handle. "Keep them still; you should be fine." She could only glare at him. Which delighted Firefly even more, "No tears? You were always a bit stupid, Allie." She chuckled.

She chuckled at him. "So, let me guess if I let go. Boom." She grinned. "How many Snakes do you think I can take out? Seems win-win if you ask me."

Firefly's eyes narrowed. "Think of all the innocent people you would take with you; if you go boom." His mask moved as he grinned; she swore. "Move the hostages around her." He walked closer to her. "You might have a death wish. But, you wouldn't want to kill all these bright-eyed students."

She watched as he moved those working the dig site who had not been able to escape in a semi-circle around her. She turned her attention back to Firefly. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell the traitor to shove it up his ass; when a pretty red head came into her view.

If Alison's arms weren't zip tied around her back and she wasn't forced into an extremely uncomfortable position to hold the clamp on the grenade shut, she would find this woman's actions comical. The girl was leaning up against a blonde man bawling her eyes out. She went between pleading for her life because she was young and beautiful to offering her Daddy's money as a reward for letting her go.

'Red's' face was red, snot was dripping from her nose, onto the man's shirt. The poor boy had a look of disgust at the mess she was making on his shoulder. Alison supposed if they survived this ordeal; that they were one couple destined not to make it to graduation. She looked around the group. Thankfully many of her fellow Trinity students had escaped, but those they had were an eclectic mix from other universities.

The Eco-Warrior with the chin-hawk would rail on anything that was plastic, aluminum, and non-sustainable; but, on the same breath, he had to have his monkey poop coffee that cost thirteen dollars a cup.

A Japanese American from San Francisco with the worst posture she had ever seen, constantly wiping his runny nose on his sleeve because of his allergies or pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. He seemed more at ease in a mathematics lab then here, sat next to Eco warrior.

Then on her other side was the Viking. She had no clue where he came from and even if he spoke English; he seemed content to move things from point A to point B and then back again. Finally, an older man who worked for the company that hired the locals that worked on the dig. He seemed out of all of them the least concerned with his situation.

Firefly's attention seemed to still be on the red head shaking his head in disgust he turned back to Allie. "Take a seat Alison. You will be here a while." The man with the eerie calm helped her to her knees. As he helped her settle the girl launched into another round of hysterics about how her chow-chow could not be left orphaned. All eyes went back on her.

Once to her knees, the black man squeezed her shoulder. He gave her a nod then shuffled back to his seat. Firefly, disgusted with the red head, looked at two of his men. "Watch them." He commanded looking around the group.

The Cobra Trooper let his gaze travel through the crowd. "They're college students." It was apparent to him that the group of people were harmless.

Firefly looked around the group. "Watch Allie, then." He pointed toward Alison. "Her father was a Joe; her uncle is still one."

"Hey, Firefly, you could have made this a little harder," Alison said with a smile.

Firefly went to counter, but the Dominatrix glared at him when she passed by with disgust. The Princess then started bawling about her little sister getting their mothers diamond tennis bracelet; explaining how her wrists were too fat to wear the thing. The Austrian woman looked at the girl with snot running down her nose. She went to open her mouth, and the girl burst into more tears. Their captor shut her mouth "Enough, Firefly, we do not have time for this child. Please have something done with her by the time I return."

"I don't think we should worry. Alison won't be able to hold on to the grenade that long." He chuckled.

The woman looked at her; her face broke into a smile that made Alison's blood run cold. "Perhaps you're right." With that, she dragged Marsh to the entrance of the Cave. "Now, Doctor, you will show us the entrance to the tomb, and, more importantly, the final resting place of the General Ramus."

"We haven't mapped that part of the cavern out." He said trying to dissuade her.

"I think we can figure it out." She looked at the college student. "I mean, your assistant here might be able to hold onto that grenade, what, one, two, maybe even, three hours?"

Doctor Marsh looked at them with surprise in his eyes. There was no way he could find what they were looking for that short of time. She gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

"Firefly! Watch them!" The Baroness barked. "If the girl can hold the grenade, they will make a good ransom." Alison watched as the older woman and six troopers dressed in red uniforms dragged Doctor Marsh into the tomb.

'Red' had started crying again, Alison rolled her eyes heavenward. She prayed for patience and not to throw the grenade at the girl's face. She turned her attention back to Firefly, and watched as he was shaping a camp knife, "Hey, Fly!"

She raised up to her knees. Then to her feet. Her back had not liked the position she had been in, "Careful Alison don't tire yourself out. You don't want these lovely children to go boom."

"I dunno the Red head over there she's getting on my nerves." Alison shrugged.

'Red' turned and glared at her, "I thought we were friends. I loaned you my two hundred dollars an ounce lotion, I invited you to Martha's Vineyard for Labor day, "He voice was rising and all eyes were back on her. "I-I braided your hair!"

She looked at the Redhead speechless at the girl's tirade. Turning her attention back at Firefly even he was looking at the girl slack jaw. "I don't even know what to say to that." She shook her head. "Oh yeah, I do." She smiled "YO JOE!" with that she tossed the grenade at Firefly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the flurry of activity. The older black man pulled students out of the line of fire. The Eco Warrior and the Viking raced into the fray of battle between four troopers, the Japanese student stopping an advancing squad Cobra troopers coming from the other the side.

Those that ran to escape the Joes; found their retreat to the river stopped by the Joe team's armor unit. In effect, they were surrounded and outnumbered. Alison couldn't help but grin at Firefly's expression when the Cobra General realized that the red head's crying was all an act.

Princess had been trying to hide her face, so the Baroness didn't recognize her. By the time, it registered in Firefly's brain the redheads identity, she had her booted foot ground into his neck.

The chin-hawk student had a smile on his face, as he tossed the core of the grenade up and down that Firefly had intended to intimidate the "kids." The COBRA team had been so distracted by Scarlett's performance that they failed to notice that Alison handed off the grenade and it was disarmed by the sniffly Japanese-American "student" in the crowd.

"Now Fly, don't move, or I will kill you." Alison looked down at him smiling.

"Good work, Sprite." The blonde Football player said. "Not bad for a rookie, I take everything back that I said about you."

"What did you say about me, Top?" She watched him walk away squeezing Scarlett's shoulder as he passed. "Duke? What did you say about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Specialist Hart-Burnett smiled at the back of Duke; she itched to give him the one finger salute. Instead, she continued to make her way towards Dr. Marsh's Tent.

Opening the flap, she let her eyes adjust to the darker interior. It was sparse, as far as creature comforts. A thread worn quilt, a bible and Shakespeare sonnets with a picture on a side table and then a very crude whittled chess set. Most of the items were relics discovered on the dig in various states to be packaged and sent to the Egyptian Museum of natural history for further processing.

She walked over to the table where the map of the tomb was covered with various crates ready for shipping to the Historical Museum of Cairo. Sprite went to move a heavy crate of pottery off the table. "Here let me help you." The Viking's booming Scottish brogue about caused her to jump.

She opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't necessary, but, he waved her off. "Don't be an idiot, let your brother help you." With that, he took one end of the box, motioning her to take the other end. "I would hate for you to drop this and break a hundred-year-old Tupperware."

"Try two-thousand-year-old Tupperware," she quipped. Sprite giggled at her brother's expression as he helped her. He looked almost boyish with all his focus was on not dropping the crate. Two of the pieces of the pottery clinked together she laughed out loud as his eyes got wide.

"Be careful with those;" Sprite teased. Mayhem glared at her she shook her head as he let out a sigh of relief when he placed the box on the table having made it safely to his destination. Turning, he picked up a smaller crate, looking at the contents of the crate with interest. "It's a mid-kingdom tea set, very rare. These could be proof that the spice route was in Egypt earlier than historians think it was."

"You are aware that you weren't really on this dig?" Scarlett asked her walking into the tent. Followed by the team's First Sergeant. "That you were here to gather intel on Cobra, not work on your Doctorate?"

"Don't try to explain it to her." Mayhem ruffled Sprite's hair. "It's her way of getting into a character, living the role. Practical Aesthetic mixed with a little Adler. Oh, don't think I know what that means, just I heard her talk about it in every interview she gave when she won her Emmy."

"Don't forget my Teen Choice Award." Sprite smiled.

"I thought you majored in Drama," Duke confused looking around the tent.

"I minored in Dramatic Studies and Etymology," Sprite explained with a shrug. Pulling out more notes of the professors and scanning through them.

"Eta-Whosit?" Cover Girl asked walking into the tent with cases of MREs.

"It's the study of words." Sprite explained, " I like knowing their history, where they came from."

"She's memorized the unabridged Oxford English Dictionary." Scarlett teased.

"Only the interesting words." Sprite defended herself but he continued with a wide grin. "Banana - a long curved fruit that grows in clusters and has soft pulpy flesh and yellow skin when ripe. Adjective: bananas. Informal: insane or extremely silly. Origin: late 16th century: via Portuguese or Spanish from Mande." She recited the entry of the word.

Duke looked at her and sighed. "You got beat up as a kid a lot, didn't you."

She smiled up at him, sweetly. "I was the daughter of one of our former Executive Officers. Raised by a Nineteen Delta, and I have a tattooed, Devil Dog that thinks he's my big brother. Oh, and my Best Friend is a lightweight MMA Woman's World Champion, with black belts in fourteen different disciplines. What do you think, Top?"

"She protected me." Mayhem interrupted. "Oh, and whatever you do don't feed her after midnight."

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the map that they had rolled out. "Dr. Marsh will take the Baroness through the areas that we've cleared. It's longer but safer. Once they get to the chamber, it will take time to enter into the tombs."

"How long?" Duke asked her.

"I didn't see what kind of equipment they had. I was holding a grenade." She sighed "A well-placed charge could get them into the chamber. But, it could damage the foundation, not to mention, let out fungi and diseases that we have no immunity for."

She examined the map. "Our best bet to get in there is here." Her finger pointed to the tunnels that they had recently started excavating and mapping out. "It's more dangerous, but faster."

"Booby traps?" Duke asked.

"No, that's just a Hollywood myth. There are structural issues, and cave-ins, but, poison darts and mummies that rise from the dead are a Hollywood trope." Sprite explained. "Another fun fact: the ventilation system is crude. It carries noise. If we're not quiet, our element of surprise will be lost."

Duke looked at her sighing. "Anything else?" She could tell he was hoping that there wasn't.

"We are going to have to go through the bodies." She took some humor from his look of shock. "It's quicker." She reminded him.

"Bodies." Mayhem looked at her. Not quite believing what his sister was saying. Both men walked out of the tent looking over their shoulders at her with disgust, with a giggle she followed them out.

"It's not like they're fleshy." She defended the last step of their journey.

"What's not fleshy?" The blonde Eco-warrior asked walking up to fall into step with her. He had shed his hipster clothing, now dressed in black fatigues pants, a tight black compression shirt, with pockets on the sleeves and hanging between his shoulder blades was a black mask with a high-tech visor.

"The bodies," Duke explained. He went to continue but noticed something in the blonde man's hands. "Snake Eyes, I know I'm going to regret this, but why do you have two grenades and 5-50 cord?"

Snake-Eyes clipped the grenades on his vest and tucked the spool of cord in one of his pockets. "You saw nothing Top. We are not the droids you're looking for." With that he walked toward the camp that the Joe team was setting up.

Duke watched him walk away shaking his head. "You know, I have known him since basic training; you would think I would get used to his antics. I thought he was a ninja."

Scarlett giggled. "Even Bruce Lee had a sense of humor. It's all about balance, Duke. You take joy with the sadness, giving equal attention to both. Remember laughter can heal wounds, just as sadness creates them."

Duke blinked at her; Scarlett smiled biting her lip her blue eyes sweeping over the First Sergeant. "You know if Brat wasn't here, I would tell you exactly what I think about what you just said."

"Duke, we all know you two are together," Sprite said rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Just like we all know that Cover Girl is with Storm Shadow," Scarlett added. "and Mayhem is sweet on the goat."

"Hey," Mayhem petted the goat that had shown up at the camp a couple of days ago. "It's okay baby; you're going home with me."

Duke sighed walking away mumbling is if a listening post in Antarctica had a slot opened, because some days it sounded like a better idea then trying to herd this bunch of cats. Scarlett followed suit, and Sprite found herself wandering over to where her brother and Snake-Eyes were standing.

There, on a chair, was Firefly. Tied completely in 5-50 cord. In strategic areas on his body, hung grenades. One wrong move on the Cobra Agent's part and, well, there would be no more Cobra agent.

"See, baby, nothing to be worried about." Storm Shadow said looking at Cover Girl.

"I never said I was worried." Cover Girl looked at him through narrowed eyes. Then over to his best friend Snake Eyes. "Let's call this what it really is; you two were bored."

Storm Shadow opened his mouth; then closed it. Shaking his head; he glared at the former model. With a sigh, he settled down next to her. Cover Girl took pity on his puppy dog look that he gave her. "I do appreciate the gesture. But next time you can just make me a bracelet." The blonde former model tugged at his own made with 5-50 cord, a favorite hobby of some of the guys on their down time.

Storm Shadow smiled down at her. "I'll keep that in mind." he then tapped his cheek. Cover Girl giggled kissing it.

"What have I told you two about…" Duke growl walking over to them. One glance at Firefly stopped him in his tracks. He turned sending them all a black look.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TOP!" The crowd cheered in unison.

The First Sergeant looked up heavenward and sighed. But it was obvious he was trying to hide his smile. "Sprite, Mayhem, Snakes, Alpine, Zooka, on my six. The rest of you stay up top; Red, you're in charge."

"Hooyah, Top." was heard all around. The goat not wanting to be left out let out a bleat.

Sprite sighed tightening the last of her gear. Mayhem walked over to her he pulled at items on her vest. Tightening the sides and checked her ACH. He looked at her and blinked. Finally, he spoke. "I want to be on record that I am completely against you joining the team." He nodded saying nothing more.

"Thanks, little brother." She grinned. "But I'm Bravo Company, part of the green shirt brigade."

"On paper, so is Scarlett and Cover Girl, remember women aren't allowed to be in Combat Units, not even on the Joe Team." He looked at her through sober aquamarine eyes. With a mock scowl, he waved his finger at her. "Thirty minutes, Allie you're only older by thirty minutes. And I'm actuality bigger if you haven't noticed."

"Only because you tried to kill me." her grin widened. Sprite had been a huge surprise to her parents and doctors. It was medical gibberish to her; the doctors still talked about fused placentas and her twin brother trying to absorb her. The outcome was she was dangerously underweight. She had managed to go through life without any major complications, though she was shorter than all her siblings even their twelve-year-old brother stood four inches taller than her.

"Dad would be proud of you," Sprite said adjusting his collar of his uniform shirt.

"Dad would be pissed at you." He countered.

She nodded, even after eleven years since their fathers passing she could picture him big and loud screaming with that brogue. Mayhem was right; he would have a stroke to know she was here. How he talked about her doing things like teaching, acting, or being an astronaut. Sprite wasn't sure where that one came from.

Mayhem nodded and walked off to where the rest of the team was waiting to stage up. Following suite she joked as she passed Storm Shadow. "If the Fly starts talking smack. I have honey in my ruck."

Duke looked up at her confused. "I don't want to know."

"I do," Clutch said brightly. "Sprite, why do you have honey?" The look in his eyes the small Green Shirt knew that he was hoping for some kinky answer, like she loved to lick it off his hairy body.

"In case she finds somewhere that serves Pancakes." Mayhem moaned. "Since she was twelve she has always carried honey."

"One time I ate somewhere that had pancakes with no honey." Sprite grinned.

"She was traumatized," Mayhem added rolling his eyes

Everyone looked at her and sighed. Shaking their heads. She smiled at them all. "Pancakes are good."

"I don't think that they have pancakes in Egypt," Alpine said looking at her.

"I can make pancakes." Bazooka volunteered.

"Really?" Sprite grinned at the Minnesota man.

"Good Pancakes." He nodded.

Duke looked at them as they got closer to the edge of the cavern. Sprite couldn't help but be nervous. Reminding herself that being brave isn't the absence of fear; it's accomplishing the task in spite of fear.

"Okay, boys and Brat, this is it." Sprite found her mouth go dry. "We begin noise discipline now," Duke whispered. "Sprite this is your show."

At that moment she wanted to bulk, take him by his collar and scream I AM NOT A JOE. Instead she nodded and wonder at how had she ended up here. Six months ago, had started as the best day of her life, but as midnight rolled around the nightmare began and the wheels turned to bring her to this moment, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's get this show on the Road."


End file.
